In Two Weeks
by phole4ever
Summary: Chapter 8 is up and the ending. It is back in the 1600s Phoebe has an arranged marriage not to Cole, and Phoebe's ideas about future husband are changing, but She loves Cole. PHOLE story Please review.
1. Nice To Meet You

**Okay I am going to make a story mature.**

**It is back in the 1600s**

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell was getting ready to meet her future husband. 

"Phoebe are you ready he is here?" Phoebe's mother Patty asked walking in to her room.

"I believe so." Phoebe told her mother turning around to look at her.

"Alright. Phoebe I think you are going to like Sir Dean." Patty tried to convince her daughter into liking the arranged marriage.

"Okay." Phoebe replied walking out of her room.

"Ah Phoebe." Victor saw her walking down the stairs with Patty."Jason this is my youngest daughter Phoebe."

Jason turned around to see Phoebe come towards him, and kissed her hand when she reached him, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Phoebe replied pulling her hand away from his.

"I was planning for all six of us to ride horses this morning and then have teatime." Victor stated to Phoebe, and Jason and his parents.

"I think that would be lovely, I hear that your family is known for the best bred horses." Jason's mother imformed.

"Okay let's get started." Patty said.

The parents walked to the stables. Jason stuck his arm for Phoebe to place hers on his. Phoebe squinted her eyes at Jason feeling upset about this whole thing and walked to the stables infront of him.

* * *

Phoebe walked up to her horse where a young attractive man standing with her horse. 

"Hi." She greeted with a smile.

"Hi." He replied.

"Are you new here?"

"Yes my mother is your maid, and your father hired me as a stable boy."

"And your name is?" Phoebe asked wanting to know more about him.

"Coleridge, but I go by Cole for short."

"And I am..."

"Phoebe. I know I work for you." He smiled.

"Phoebe, honey we better start the ride before loose our parents." Jason said running around with the horse he is on.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and had Cole helped her on her staddle (which she is side staddling).

"So I'll be seeing you around?" She asked Cole.

"Looks like it."

Phoebe rode over to Jason and snapped, " Let's go."

* * *

While she was cooling off Phoebe started a conversation with Jason. "Look Jason, I'm sorry if you think I am coming off as a snob, but I don't know you. Now I have to marry you." 

"It's okay but I think our marriage will be able to work. I think you are very beautiful." Jason said.

"Marriage shouldn't based off of looks, it is based off of love."

"And where do think the love comes from, it is the look then the personality, and then finally love." Jason stated his thought.

"True, but I think love have that spark between the two people in the first moment."

"Love at first site."

"Yea I guess."

"But once again it is based off of looks."

"No it is the connection between each other in the eyes." Phoebe said.

"You know as your future husband I need to tell you that you need to chil on things."

* * *

At the end of ride Cole helped Phoebe down off of her horse. 

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem."

She walked with the rest of the people in for tea.

* * *

"So what is your issue with the stable boy?" Jason asked helping Phoebe to sit in her chair. 

"He is new and I wanted to say hello to him," Phoebe replied.

"Victor I agree I think we can get this wedding done in two." Jason's mother agreed.

"Two weeks?" Phoebe questioned.

"Phoebe!" Victor yelled at her.

"Don't worry you two will be having a ball to celebrate your engagement in at the end of the week." Patty stated.

"We'll be able to have our first dance." Jason smiled.

"Yes, and it will be so great." Phoebe gave Jason a fake smile.

"Jason we better go, and do the rest of the plans of the day. We'll be back tomorrow so Jason and Phoebe can practice their dance." Jason's father stated.

"Alright. We will see you then."

* * *

Phoebe couldn't sleep that night. She walked outside to ride her horse western to a lake for her to think. Phoebe hopped off her horse, took off her night gown and dove into the cold water from a big rock. Phoebe heard foot steps and a twig snap. 

"Who's there?" Phoebe called out.

"I'm sorry. I just saw you run off of the horse at this hour." Cole said stepping into the moonlight to lay his clothes on a log.

"It's okay." Phoebe said trying her best to look away from him.

"Do you want to talk?" Cole asked walking into the water.

"Sure, I have to get married in two weeks to a guy I have no connection with."

"The guy from today?"

"Yeah,"

"That sucks."

"What?"

"Arrange marriages."

"Yeah. What I would give to marry a man that I love." Phoebe told Cole.

"It isn't that bad is it?"

"Well my sisters had arrange marriages, and they are happy with thier husbands."

"But it isn't like you aren't marrying a bad guy, and apparently he is a great looking man too." Cole stated from what he knows in the marketplace and hearing young girls talk about him.

"I know, but there is no spark between us."

"What kind of spark?" Cole questioned swimming closer to Phoebe.

"You know when you look into each other's eyes and you feel drawn to them, and you need to know more, eventhough you hardley know them. Your eyes then just lead to a..." Phoebe started to tell Cole while they were looking into each other's eyes and swimming closer. Cole placed his hands on Phoebe's back. Thier lips met each other Cole's tongue parted thier mouthes. Phoebe followed along with Cole's action. Thier tongues were researching thier mouthes. Cole pulled closer to him while Phoebe wrapped her arms Cole's neck.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Phoebe said pushing herself away from him. "I'm engaged."

"As you told me that you don't like it, but I know you felt..."

"The spark?" Phoebe questioned Cole knowing that he was going to say that.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I did love that kiss." Phoebe thought out loud.

"See that is what you should listen to." Cole moved closer to Phoebe again.

Phoebe smiled at Cole, he moved in for another kiss. Phoebe turned her face to not kiss him. "I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"I don't want be together like this if I have to marry someone in two weeks."

"Well maybe you don't have to marry him." Cole suggested.

"Are you crazy. Do you know what will happen if I tell my father I don't want to marry Jason, and I want to marry you." Phoebe replied.

"What?"

"He is going to tell me that you are a low class, and he would disown me."

"So?"

"So he is right. We need to stay in our on class." Phoebe told him trying to keep herself safe.

"Fine." Cole replied walking out of the water.

"Cole come on." Phoebe said following him, and started putting on her slip.

"No. You said it yourself, You are lady and I am a stable boy, that is how it should be." Cole replied putting on his clothes and walked away.

"Cole..." Phoebe yelled out; with no answer she got up on her horse, and rode on back home.

* * *

**Please please review, I hope you like this.**


	2. At The Stables

* * *

Phoebe's maid Bridget walked in Phoebe's room.

"Lady Phoebe you need to get up, breakfast is almost ready." Bridget informed sitting down on Phoebe's bed.

Phoebe turned her body and quickly sat up, "We need to get to the stables." Phoebe stated running off of her bed and to open her closet.

"You need to go eat, and then you can take care of Bella."

"When are the stable workers eating?" Phoebe asked Bridget while looking through her dresses.

"I would say in about an hour."

"And how long do they usually eat?"

"I don't know, why are you so curious about them?"

Phoebe looked at Bridget. "Oh Bridget, he is amazing, and handsome." Phoebe told her and started dancing around her room with her dress held up to her chest.

"Yes, Sir Dean is very handsome you are very lucky to be marrying." Bridget agreed with Phoebe and stopping Phoebe so they could put Phoebe's outfit on.

"No not him," Phoebe said while she faced her back to Bridget so Bridget could tie her corset.

"Then who ma'am?"

"Cole." She said with nothing but thoughts of love in her mind.

"Phoebe" Bridget began turning Phoebe around,"Do you know what will happen if you don't marry Sir Dean?"

"I know my father will disown me. Why did he have start working here now." Phoebe frowned."But I need to see him, even if he is mad at me."

Phoebe walked downstairs with Bridget and quietly asked, "Everything we talked about in my room stays between us?"

"Yes." Bridget smiled.

* * *

"Phoebe, Did your mother and I make a good choice on Jason?"

Phoebe only had Cole in her head and said, "Yes, He is a great man."

"Excellent. I am glad you like him." Patty answered.

"May I be excused from breakfast."

"And why's that?" Patty asked knowing that her daughter loves food.

"So I can take care of Bella before Sir Dean is here." Phoebe answered.

"Yes" Victor answered Phoebe's question.

* * *

Cole walked back to the stables from breakfast to start walking horses, and saw Phoebe out with Bella brushing her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I live here."

"Yeah I mean what are you doing out here?"

"Taking care of my horse." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, well I'm here I can take care of it." Cole said with attitude, looking at Phoebe and to think about last night, and how he wanted it to repeat itself.

"Listen." Phoebe started moving around the horse to be face to face with Cole, "You're new here. So I will tell you that I am out here every day, Taking care of her because she is my horse."

"And why's that?"

"Because she had a rough start when she was born, and My father was going to shoot her. But I managed to have him not kill her if I took care of her no one else." Phoebe informed patting her horse.

"Well as long as you stay out of my way that is all that matters." Cole commanded Phoebe walking away from her.

"That's it?" Phoebe questioned to Cole.

"What?" Cole asked turning to her once again.

Phoebe walked towards him and lowered her voice, "You don't want to talk about what happen."

Cole thought to himself, 'tell her tell her Yes, they need to try make it work and have her father get over himself' but with the thought of Phoebe's father made his mouth react before he could think, "Don't you have to get ready for your future husband."

"I didn't mean what I said last night,"

"Yes you did or you wouldn't of said it," Cole replied coming closer towards her, and enjoying the small scent of her smell.

"Phoebe are you ready?" Jason asked walking up to her.

"Yeah, just let me put Bella away." Phoebe replied stopped looking at Cole with placing her head down.

"Just let him do it. It is his job." Jason stated looking at Cole.

"No it is okay." Phoebe replied grabbing Bella's reins and walked in the stable to have Bella go in her stall. Phoebe heard footsteps coming closer to her while she was talking with Bella.

"He's waiting for you." Cole walked behind her and whispered in her ear.

"And you?" She asked feeling week in the knees from Cole's whisper, and seeing his beside each of her hands.

"I'm just a stable boy."

"I told you..." Phoebe snapped turning around and Cole place his index finger on her lips.

"Shh. meet me here tonight at the same time?" He asked.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Phoebe?" Jason questioned walking in the stable.

They quickly moved, Phoebe turned herself back around to pet Bella's nose, and Cole opening the next stall to walk the next horse.

Jason placed his hand on her middle back. "Come on our parents are waiting on us."

"Alright." Phoebe turned her head to look at him and walked with Jason to her house.

"You're out of your league." One of the other stable boys told Cole.

"What are you talking about Colin?"

"You trying to think that you can get with Phoebe, you know if you even try to go out with her you are going to get fired."

"I know."

"So you're not going to whatever you are doing tonight?"

"No, she means nothing to me." Cole told him.

* * *

"Here they are." Patty smiled at Phoebe and Jason walking into the grandhall to start work on thier dance.

"Oh my you are a horrible dancer." Phoebe laughed at Jason.

"You think?"Jason asked doing a twirl to Phoebe and a dove her.

"Yes, I do, but we can work on it, and you will be the best dancer at our ball." Jason let Phoebe up, and looked at Phoebe for a moment. "What?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck to start dancing once again.

"It is just this is the first time you smiled, and I you should smile more." Jason sugguested.

"I will keep it in mind."

"So you think you are going to be happy with this marriage?"

"I think so... I'm coming around, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" Jason asked confusingly.

"Yesterday I was really rude, and I wasn't wanting to give you a chance." Phoebe spoke the truth.

"It is okay, I was uncertain about this whole thing too. But yesterday when we met I knew it was going to be okay, eventhough you hate me."

"I wasn't that I dislike you it was more like my parents."

"But weren't your sisters marriaged with arrange marriages... to Sir Trudeo and Sir Wyatt?"

"Yeah, but they are kind of more open minded than I am."

"Well I am glad that I am opening up your mind."

"Yeah," Phoebe sighed and started to think about Cole once again.

* * *

Phoebe went over to Bridget's room.

"Phoebe what are you doing here?" Bridget asked rubbing her eyes.

"Switch clothes with me and I want you to cover up for me." Phoebe commanded.

"What why?"

"Because I'm gonna meet Cole." Phoebe smiled.

"Aww Phoebe you can't do this... You are going to get hurt big time, and You and Jason were getting along so well."

"Bridget I am going to do this... now you can help me or not."

"Fine." Bridget rolled her eyes at Phoebe.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled and hugged her.

Phoebe switched clothes with Bridget and climbed out of her window to run to the stable.

"Cole" Phoebe questioned walking into the stable with no answer.

* * *

Cole got up from his bunk, and started walking to the door.

"Dude what are you doing?" Colin asked Cole on his bunk waking up from Cole's footsteps.

"I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Okay, but it is that way." Colin pointed towards it.

"Right I knew where I was going." Cole smiled not wanting to get caught with going to see Phoebe. So Cole went to the bathroom and went back to his bed.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed it. Please Please review._**


	3. I Love You

Phoebe woke up just before the sunrose in the stable in a pile of hay. She stood up and brushed all the hay off of the dress, and walked over to Bella's stall to walk her, since she was already out there.

While Phoebe was walking outside with Bella, Cole came walking towards Phoebe.

"Phoebe can we talk?" Cole asked her.

Phoebe didn't respond to Cole and jumped on the saddle, and started riding off. Cole went to get a horse to follow her. Phoebe had Bella running which made it harder for Cole to catch up to her.

"Phoebe please..." Cole yelled.

Phoebe ran back passed Cole. Cole rolled his eyes and turned his horse around. He followed her back to the stable and they put the horses away. Phoebe was heading back to the house.

"Phoebe I want to talk." Cole followed her.

"You want to talk? Fine, where were you last night?" She asked.

"I couldn't..."

"If you couldn't then why did you even ask me to meet you?"

"I thought I could. But Colin is on my butt about everything?" Cole explained.

"So..."

"So I could loose my job over you,"

"And you told me not to worry if I leave Jason for you, But that is fine. I will stay with Jason. Who is a much suitable companion than you anyday." Phoebe snapped at Cole's comment and getting closer to Cole with everyword.

"Fine, you don't matter to me anyway. You are just a bump in my road." Cole reacted to Phoebe.

"Road to what? The Head of the stables?"

"If you only knew."

"Well good, because I don't care about you or life, just stay away from me." Phoebe commanded Cole walking away from him.

"Alright then don't talk to me when you are taking care of Bella."

"I won't there are plenty of other stable guys I can deal with than you."

"Bye then." Cole yelled to her and walked away.

Cole went in to the stable to begin feeding the horses.

"You're up early." Colin said walking in with the other guys.

"Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping last night."

"Maybe you should stop talking to Lady Phoebe and your head will be on straight."

"If she will leave me alone maybe I can get work done here." Cole stated.

"She is annoying, but we only have less than two weeks left of her." Colin replied.

"And that is a good thing."

"Alright after breakfast I want you take care of the shoes." Colin commanded.

"Okay. sounds fun." Cole answered.

"God I can't believe him. How rude is he?" Phoebe asked pacing back and forth in Bridget's room.

"He did tell you that he didn't want to get caught and loose his job."

"Yeah, but that shouldn't matter, He should be willing to risk everything. He is such a hypocrit."

"Aren't you being one too?" Bridget questioned Phoebe.

"Me?" Phoebe stopping and pointing to herself.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"You are saying that he is doing the exact thing to you; that you are doing to him."

"Okay I guess that is what it sounds like, but it is harder for me to risk everything than him."

"Why?"

"Because I will loose everything I won't have any money to my name, and If Cole gets fired, he can always get another job."

"So you're gonna stay with Sir Dean?"

"I guess so, Cole and I haven't gone the past three days we have known each other with out fighting, what kind of love is that?" Phoebe questioned sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know."

"And if I never want to talk to him again then when can't I stop thinking about him."

"Because you are still mad at him?" Bridget guessed.

"I have to apologized to him." Phoebe said heading towards the door.

"Phoebe I thought you never wanted to see him again?"

"I know but I rather spend my days arguing with him than not ever seeing him, Let's go." Phoebe replied and walked out of the room with Bridget following her.

"Ah Phoebe you need to come with me to meet the royal dresser, so we can talk about details about your ball gown and wedding dress."

"The royal dresser?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes your Father has talked with the king and the king has let us hire him for your wedding. Isn't that great?" Patty smile at her daughter.

"Isn't that a little much?" Phoebe asked.

"Not at all. Let's go." Patty walked Phoebe to the ballroom.

Phoebe and Brigdet walked into the stable to meet Colin.

"Hi, Colin." Brigdet greeted.

"Hi Phoebe and Bridget." Colin replied.

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh he is at bunk."

"Why?"

"He got in an accident when he was cleaning Sock's shoes."

"Well I'm gonna go, and you should get to know Bridget, maybe go riding." Phoebe said pushing Bridget to Colin.

"Phoebe?" Cole questioned laying down.

"Hi," Phoebe smiled taking off the wet towel from his head.

"What are you doing here?" Cole questioned sitting up. "What about Colin?"

"Bridget is talking to him, and I wanted to apologize with what I said this morning I was just mad, and I'm sorry." Phoebe informed Cole.

"It's Okay, I only said the things that I said with a reaction to what you were saying." Cole replied.

"Socks got you really good." Phoebe stated slightly touching Cole's bump on his head.

"Yeah, I don't know what happen, I guess I lost control of my grip on his leg." Cole started and Phoebe moved upper body towards Cole which made Cole react the same until they began a kiss.

"Come to my room tonight." Phoebe broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," She smiled and gave him a quick kissed, "I'll see you tonight." Phoebe walked out of the room.

"Phoebe how can you be so sure that he is going to be here?" Bridget asked.

"Because He will be I know it." Phoebe answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this with him? I mean you barely know him."

"I barely know Jason and in a week in a half I will have to do it with him."

"Well you will be married to him and you are suppose to save it for marriage."

"Who says? If two people love each other they should express it." Phoebe commented.

"Fine, I will leave you alone." Bridget said fining it hard to reason with Phoebe and walking out of her room.

"Hi." Cole greeted standing on her balcony. Phoebe looked over to him on her bed. She smiled while she walked towards him passed the curtains. They began a kiss Phoebe walked him in the room.

"Wait Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Phoebe asked breaking the kiss and turning around so she doesn't have to look at Cole.

"I think so." Cole replied tucking her hair behind her ear to whisper, "I love you," He began kissing her neck and started undoing her dress.

"We are doing the right thing." Phoebe replied turning back around with need to kiss him again hungerly. She started run her fingers through his hair. Cole pushed Phoebe's sleeves off of her shoulders. As Phoebe moved her hands down Cole's chest her sleeves followed the direction. She pulled Cole's shirt out of his pants and pulled it off of him. She smiled, "I have never undressed a man before."

"How is it going for you?" Cole asked.

"Loving it." She answered pulling her arms out of her sleeves and having her dress fall to the floor. Phoebe kissed him and sat down on her bed. Cole kneeled down in between her legs to pull her slip off and moved with his hands, as her slip hit the floor Cole's lips hit Phoebe's lips. She pull him down by his neck to lay down with her. Phoebe moved her hands down Cole's chest to reach his pants. She untied his pants moved her hands to Cole's butt to push his pants off as far as she could reach. Cole broke the kiss, propped himself on his hands to look at Phoebe compelety undressed. "What?"

"You're so beautiful." Cole said softly tracing Phoebe's body with his index finger and bringing his hand back to Phoebe's face to caress her cheek.

"You are too." Phoebe replied and brought her feet to Cole's pants still trying to complete her task, and pushed his pants off of his legs. She wrapped her legs around his. Cole moved his hand under the arch of Phoebe's back and gently thrusted into Phoebe. Phoebe smiled at Cole dug her nails in his back.

They laid their heads on the pillows facing each other.

"I want to be with you." Phoebe told Cole.

"Then why don't you?" Cole asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I need to figure out how to tell my father this, So maybe I can marry you with his blessing."

"We'll figure it out." Cole informed her giving her a kiss on her forehead.


	4. The Day After

**_Sorry I haven't wrote in awhile... I have been on Vacation. lol. I hope you like the chapter._**

* * *

Phoebe and Cole were stirring with the sound of the rooster. Phoebe laying on Cole's chest.

"I have to go." Cole moaned.

"You aren't gonna leave me." Phoebe said starting a kiss.

"It is morning," Cole informed breaking the kiss. "Look out the window."

"No, it isn't, It is still night." Phoebe argued with him kissing his neck, until she heard the rooster once again. Phoebe said sitting up, "Oh you must go."

"Why?"

"The rooster tells us so." Phoebe laughed at him.

"It wasn't the rooster, believe me it was owl." Cole answered kissed her lips and down to neck.

"It was." Phoebe agreed for a moment. "No it was the rooster, we must get up Jason is going to be here any moment, and my father commanded me to get up ealier than his arrival."

"Just let them wait." Cole answered moving his lips back to Phoebe's, laying her back down.

"I can't do that, and you are going to get in trouble with Colin for being late, and not being in your bunk." Phoebe broke the kiss and looked in his eyes.

"I can trouble, as long as I can see you, NOTHING else will matter." Cole said loudly standing on the bed.

"Shh, you can be heard." Phoebe smiled standing up next to him.

"Are you afraid we are gonna get caught?" Cole questioned.

"Yes."

"Haven't you read that love will conquer all?" Cole asked placing his hand on her cheeks.

"I hope so." Phoebe said overlapping her hands on his. They once again started a kiss.

"Lady Phoebe, Sir Dean is coming up here now." Bridget said walking in her room, and turned her back to Phoebe and Cole.

Phoebe pushed Cole down, and grabbed her sheet to cover herself up. "Thank you Bridget." Phoebe got off the bed and grabbed Cole's pants and threw them at him. "Hurry put them on. It is okay now." Phoebe told Bridget to look while she went to her closet to grab a slip to put on. Cole put his pants on.

Bridget got Phoebe a dress. Phoebe put on the dress.

"You are seriously gonna with him today?" Cole asked

"What do you want me to do?" Phoebe questioned.

"Breath in." Bridget told Phoebe working on tying her dress.

"Don't go, tell your father that you want to be with me."

"You know I can't do that. I told you I have to think on how I am going to tell him. You haven't really met my father, he has to have things go a certain way." Phoebe said walking towards Cole. "Cole I don't want to leave you like this after last night."

"Then don't go." Cole plead.

"I can't do that, Nothing is going to happen we are going out somewhere with our parents and you have to go too."

"Phoebe?" Jason asked knocking at the door.

"Just a minute I'm still getting dress." Phoebe told Jason and pushed Cole to the balcony, "I love you, and I will see you tonight."

"The lake?" He asked.

"Yeah," Phoebe smiled giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Bye." Cole said climbing out of the window.

"Bye."

"Phoebe?" Jason asked walking into her room.

"Good morning Jason, lovely day that we are having, don't you agree?" Phoebe asked walking in from the balcony.

"It is as lovely as you are looking today." Jason stated giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we get going?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied grabbing her hand.

* * *

Phoebe and Jason sat in a carriage.

"Well Phoebe it took you long enough to get down here." Victor stated to Phoebe.

"I'm sorry."

"When I told you a certain time I expect you to be there, and I don't want Jason coming to your room for you." Victor snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"I thought it was fine." Jason told Victor.

"No Jason it was unexcusable. Phoebe is going to be a woman in less than two weeks she needs to start acting as if she is a wife, not a child."

"Look I am sorry about this morning and my father." Phoebe said to Jason while they were walking behind thier parents.

"It is okay, just remind me to never get on your father's bad side." Jason smiled.

"I will, but I am the one who is usually on his bad side anyway, and he thinks you are a good thing for me."

"And you?"

"What?" Phoebe questioned Jason.

"Do you think I am good for you?"

"I don't really know. I take everything moment to moment." Phoebe replied. Jason quickly lean down and kissed her. Phoebe momentarly enjoyed the kiss and pulled away. She looked at him, "What did you do that for?"

"I'm sorry. I thought that was a moment to kiss you." Phoebe walked away from Jason, with him following her. "You didn't enjoy the kiss?"

"Look Jason I'm sorry. It is not that I didn't enjoy it I have a lot of things on my mind."

"Well," Jason said holding her hands, "Close your eyes, and clear your mind. now move closer towards me."

Phoebe began moving closer towards Jason, and turned her head with the thought of Cole. "I can't our parents are right there."

"Okay, I can deal with that, we can do this tomorrow at the ball."

* * *

"How was your day?" Cole asked breaking their kiss hovering on top of her and her head resting on thier clothes.

"It was okay. and yours?"

"Colin rode me all day."

"I'm sorry." Phoebe stated.

"It is okay. Now that you told your father that I'm the one you want to marry."

"About that. I never had a chance, because he was a little mad at me because I was late getting downstairs."

"Maybe you should have gotten out of bed on time and we wouldn't be having this problem."

"It's getting late. We should get back." Cole replied.

"No, can't we stay here alittle longer?" Phoebe questioned pulling him down.

"You have to look awesome for your ball tomorrow." Cole stated.

"Right to the one that you are not going to be there."

"Who says I am not going to be there?" Cole asked.

"Because only snotty people that I hardley know are going to be there."Phoebe informed. "I wish you were going."

"So we are not going to be able to see each other tomorrow either?"

"Well when I take care of Bella, and yea I guess it is it." Phoebe replied frowning.

"Don't worry." Cole said standing up getting dressed,"everything is going to be okay."

"Alright." Phoebe smiled looking at him, and kissed him goodnight.

* * *

**_I hoped you liked it. Please Please review_**


	5. Before the Ball

* * *

Phoebe got up from bed early that morning with not being able to sleep. 

"Good. you are up before I was." Victor stated seeing Phoebe at the table waiting for breakfast.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Really? Are you excited about tonight?" Victor asked sitting down.

"No, not really. What if I didn't marry Jason?"

"What are you saying?!" Victor harshly asked.

"I was asking an IF questioned, what if I didn't want to marry Jason."

"There is not questioning it anyway... You are going to marry him."

"I don't want to marry him." Phoebe said.

"What?!" Victor yelled slamming his hands on the table making him stand up and walked towards Phoebe. "Why do you always have to be the complicated one out of this family. You are going to marry Jason even if I have to drag you to the alter next week. I made a promise to my friend and his son is going to marry you."

Phoebe got out of her seat and started backing away from her father, "But I don't love him."

"Love? who is he?" Victor asked knowing that she wouldn't mention the word love if there wasn't a guy.

"No one. I am just telling you how I feel." Phoebe looked at Victor with fear in her eyes and touching the wall.

"Don't you lie to me." Victor started grabbing Phoebe's arms. "I know how to read you!!"

"There is no one."

"Stop lying to me." He said harshly shaking her, her back kept slamming to the wall with each shake, "You don't want to do this, You're not going to survive. I will put out and then you will have to eat trash, and become a whore to have any kind of money. you'll be a sorry sorry girl. NOW TELL me who is he?"

"Stop!!" Phoebe yelled at Victor out of pain, and tears streaming down her face. "I swear... There is no one."

"Victor. What are you doing?" Patty asked trying to pull him off Phoebe. "Stop."

Victor pushed Phoebe onto the floor and looked at Patty. "I can't look at her, if she wants to finish talking you can talk."

"What did you say to him?" Patty asked Phoebe helping her up.

"I don't want to marry Jason."

"Why on earth would you tell him that?"

"Because that is how I feel."

"Phoebe you are a woman you have no say in anything you do, You are going to marry Jason next week and that is it end of conversation. And stop setting off your father's temper." Patty told Phoebe rolling her eyes at Phoebe and walking off to Victor.

"Are you okay?" Bridget asked stepping next to Phoebe.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe huffed, "I'm going take care of Bella before I have to get ready."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because of the stable boys are there."

"Bridget I am going to take care of Bella and that is it." Phoebe firmly told Bridget. "Now let's go."

* * *

"Hey Phoebe,"Cole said placing his hands on her hips and kissed neck, "I thought you and I would go riding together." 

"Get off of me." Phoebe said pushing him off, "I hope you know you had an audience." Phoebe pointed at Bridget.

"What is your problem?" Cole questioned.

"Just don't talk to me anymore." Phoebe snapped walking Bella outside.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cole asked Bridget walking over to her.

"Phoebe and Her father had a huge fight, because she told him that she doesn't love Jason."

"But that is a good thing? We be together now."

"No she is still going to marry Jason, and she saved your job."

"Well I didn't need her to save me." Cole told Bridget.

"Well she did."

"Phoebe I think we need to talk." Cole ran up to Phoebe while she was sitting on Bella.

"I told you to stay away from me." Phoebe snapped.

"I know you're scared now, but..."

"I'm not scared." Phoebe cut Cole off, "I just see things clearly now, you were a waist of my time. I can't fight I am suppose to do."

"I don't believe what you are saying."

"Well believe it and if you come near me before I get married. I will tell my father and you will get fired."

"You are serious."

"I haven't been any more serious in my life." Phoebe stated riding off with Bella.

* * *

Cole walked away to his bunk, with Bridget following him. 

"What are you doing?" Bridget asked.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm going home. I've had it with this place. I don't like cleaning or having such a small bed. I definately can't stand her. She acts one away with us not even being able look at each other and the other way where should be all over each other. GOD" Cole said shoving his clothes in his bag.

"Cole you can't leave. I can't believe I am one to say this, Phoebe loves you."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it, and if I want to deal with girls like this I can just leave."

"Where?"

"What?"

"Leave where?"

"To my place."

"And where is that?"

"Demark."

"Why did you come all the way here if you live in Demark."

"Because I needed a breather from my parents."

"But you told Phoebe that your mother works here."

"Not evenclose, My mother and Father are probably setting up a ball to have me find a bride." Cole replied sitting down. "Because I won't do an arrange marriage."

"The only people who do that are like rulers. Oh my gosh Cole this could work." Bridget said grabbing his hand to walk outside.

"Bridget I don't want her to know." Cole said pulling his arm back.

"Why not? If you tell Phoebe that you are a prince maybe her father will cancel the wedding."

"Because this was the whole reason why I did this. I want to find a girl who like me for me, not for what I have and what I could give to thier family."

"Cole, she loves you for you, or she would have never fornicated with you. She is just scared right now eventhough she does want to admit it. Victor threaten her this morning, while he had slight violence."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well the ball is a masquerade, so go."

"No my parents will be there."

"Okay do you not want to face your parents and never try to get through to Phoebe, or loose Phoebe." Bridget explained.

"Okay even if I go what if she still doesn't want to speak to me."

"I'll talk to her."

"Okay."

* * *

Phoebe was laying on her bed with Cole's shirt that he forgot the other night in her arms. 

"Phoebe, can I talk to you?" Bridget asked walking into Phoebe's room.

"What?" Phoebe questioned sitting up and shoving the shirt under her pillow.

"Are you okay with how you left Cole?"

"Yes, I am. I told him to not push this when I first met him and he did, and now I am stuck in a spot where I never wanted to be. Jason is a great man,"

"And you know that is all can say about him, unlike Cole where you two have something between you."

"You have no idea what you are talking about, Jason and I kissed yesterday." Phoebe stood up defending herself.

"Really, and who were thinking about when you kissed him?"

"Him." She replied knowing that response could go either way.

"That's what I thought."

"Why are you all over my case, weren't you the one that was telling me to stay way from him I was going to get myself hurt. Well you were correct I got myself hurt, but it wasn't by Cole now was it?"

"I know you're afraid, but..."

"Why is everyone telling me that I am scared, I'm not scared!"

"Phoebe we have known each other almost our whole life. I know that you are scared but you have to trust me, I talked to Cole today while you..."

"You talked to Cole? Why?"

"Because he was very upset how you treated him, and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"And what did he say?"

"I can't really tell you, but you will find out tonight."

"I'm not talking to him, and there is noway I am going to see him tonight I have the engagement ball to attend to."

"Phoebe you heart is telling you that this isn't right."

"Bridget if you are such a big Cole fan go marry him yourself, now I have to get ready the ball, and you two better not be at the ball." Phoebe commanded.

* * *

**_I hope you like it. and I couldn't think of any other country for Cole to be prince.: I know Demark is one of the over users. lol I know it is kind of Disney. Please please review._**


	6. The Ball

_**Sorry it took sooo long serious writers block. I hope you enjoy it. please review**_

Phoebe's dress was ready on her, she walked to a mirror in the room to look at herself.

"It is your life... now live it." She told herself.

"Phoebe they are ready for us." Jason knocked on the door and came in.

"Okay let's go." Phoebe said giving Jason a small smile grabbing her mask and took Jason arm.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready I will ever be."

"It is going to be great."

"Yeah." She agreed.

* * *

"It is my pleasure to introduce Sir Jason Dean and my daughter Phoebe."

Phoebe placed a fake smile on her face and walked into the ballroom with Jason on her arm, and walked to the center of the of the floor to begin thier dance.

"They look great together." Prue told Victor.

"Another couple" Patty smiled at Victor.

The music ended and Jason began to mingle with the guest.

"May I have this dance."

"Uh, sure," Phoebe smiled turning around, and wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his hands around her waist. She looked at his eyes through his mask."What are you doing here? I thought I told Bridget to tell you that you can't come."

"I was actually invited by your father."

"Oh really, My father went to the stables to ask you to come. highly doubt that."

"Well not that way exactly. But he invited My parents and I to come."

"Your mother is a maid here you told me remember?"

"um... I lied they are over there." Cole said pointing over to the king and queen.

"You're the prince."

"Yeah I am here to win you over and here to show you my true identity."

"Shut up..." Phoebe said breaking thier frame.

"It is differen now. We can do this now."

"I told you not to come." Phoebe said walking away from him.

* * *

Phoebe walked outside to the balacony with tears running down her face.

"Alright who is he?" Piper asked Phoebe walked behind her.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe turned to Piper wipping her eyes.

"Phoebe I know you. I can see it in your eyes, You're not happy about this and so who is the guy?"

"Okay just because I am not happy about the fact I have to marry Jason doesn't mean that there is another guy."

"Okay tell me that with looking me in the eye."

"I can't do that." Phoebe replied.

"Well who is he?" Piper smiled.

"I can't tell you."

"Well it is obvious to me that it is the gentleman you were dancing with."

"Piper how can it be the prince I have never met him how can I have feelings for him."

"Because you were in the middle of dancing with him and walked away and tears are in your eyes."

"Piper there is no one else." Phoebe snapped at Piper and began walking away.

"Keep telling yourself that." Piper told her.

* * *

Phoebe walked up to Jason who was talking with the king and queen.

"Hello Phoebe." Jason greeted.

"Can I just say it is an honor that you came to this ball." Phoebe smiled. "Is your son joining us for dinner?"

"No he isn't ." The queen said and Phoebe could see through her eyes she was worried the mention of her son.

"If you can excuse me. I have to get something." Phoebe stated walking away.

The queen observed Phoebe, and leaned into Jason."You're a foolish boy for having her. To carry herself in that way and have that glow on her, She has been plucked and clearly not by you." The queen took the kings hand and walked away.

* * *

Phoebe walked into her room, and Cole closed the door behind her. She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said running into his arms. "I love you soo much. I need to be with you."

"It is okay. I know, I love you too." He stated bringing her into a kiss.

"I want you to tell me why ran away from home?" Phoebe asked Cole breaking the kiss, and having them sit on the bed.

"Because I was living a life where, I have to make People's desicions and everyone excepts me to do the correct thing all the time, and to marry with another country just to make an alliance." Cole replied.

"So you know what I am going through."

"Yeah, and I didn't mean to meet you either. It just happen, but now that I have in my head I want to be with you forever."

"Me either but what are we going to do? If your parents see you here they are going to take you back."

"We can always run away together."

"That is the cowards way out. We need to figure out what to do."

"Come here." Cole said pulling her on his lap. "Everything is going to be okay. Trust me."

Cole kissed Phoebe's forehead, holding her hands, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Phoebe replied begining a kiss.

"I knew It!"Jason Snapped opening the door.

"Jason?" Phoebe stated getting off Cole and looking shocked.

"The queen was right." He snapped grabbing Phoebe's arm. "Let's go back down to the party now."

"You're hurting me." Phoebe yelled.

"Let go of her, Now." Cole stopped Jason with placing his hand on Jason's chest.

"And what are you going to do you are just a stabble boy. Get out of my way before I get you fired."

"I'm not sure you want to try me. Now Let her go now."

Jason released Phoebe from his grasp, and pushed Cole down on to the floor. Jason sat on Cole and started punching him.

"Jason... Jason. Stop it." Phoebe tried to stop the fight, but got knocked down.

* * *

"Sir You need to come upstairs." A butler went up to Victor.

"Can it wait?"

"There is a fight going on."

"Your Majesty if you can excuse me for at moment." Victor asked the king bowing out to head upstairs.

Victor saw the two boys on the floor with Phoebe trying to break her up. "Gentleman!" Victor yelled to get thier attention.

Cole released Jason. "He started it." Jason informed.

"Young Man I don't who you are but you come into my house and start a fight with my family. so... we have a problem. now get out." Victor calmly commanded Cole.

"Ok I am sorry if I caused you any trouble." Cole said taking off his mask handing it to Jason.

"No. I want him to stay." Phoebe told Victor.

"Go now." Victor commanded waving his hand.

"But I love him."

"Phoebe your marrying Jason. End of descussion."

"You can have the strumpet. I don't want her anymore." Jason walked away.

"Cole..." Phoebe ran to Cole down the hallway. "Cole did you hear Jason called off the engagment."

"Yeah, and mine is still on." Cole turned to her standing next to his parents.

"Phoebe it is a pleasure meeting you, but if you know what it is best you will stay way from our son." The King said.

"I'm sorry." Cole said taking Phoebe in a hug, but being pulled away from each other by his parents.

Everyone just stood in silence, and Phoebe stormed out of the room.

* * *

**_Please please review. i hoped you liked it_**


	7. I need him

Cole sat in the carriage with his parents in silence.

"Coleridge what were you thinking running away?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Because I needed to get away from everything."

"Well you had your mother and I worried sick." Benjamen stated.

Cole sighed thinking of Phoebe and looked at his mother,"I'm sorry mother."

"Well that was probably the worst ball we have ever gone to." Benjamen stated.

"I want to go back." Cole commanded.

"Well you got yourself kicked out of that place..." Elizabeth stated. "Why did you?"

"Because Jason and I got into a fight....."

"Why did you two get in a fight?" Ben questioned.

"Because he caught me and Phoebe in her room talking."

"You're the one who had sex with her." Elizabeth stated.

"Of course not mother."

"Don't lie to me. She is clearly not a virgin anymore and Jason obviously wasn't the one to take it from her."

"How do you know she is very fond of him?"

"Because she never looked at him in a way the said they did."

"Okay mother... We did. We love each other. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. get off my case." Cole snapped.

"When we get home maybe that will change your mind about her." Ben said.

"I don't think so." Cole corrected his father.

* * *

Phoebe went into the room with Bridget and Piper following her.

"Phoebe... Phoebe do you want to talk?" Piper asked.

"What is there to talk about? Cole is gone and his parents said that I'm not allowed to see him. And Dad is talking with Jason right now to fix everything." Phoebe said looking all around her room feeling hot and hard of breathing. She sat down on her bed with a tear fall down her cheek,"I need him."

"Hey it is gonna be okay... Jason is a really nice guy." Piper replied while taking Phoebe's hand and sitting next to her.

"And you always fought with Cole anyway so it is a good thing." Bridget added.

"I don't care... I much rather spend my years fighting with him than to never see him ever again."

"What are you gonna do?"

"There is only one thing I can do." Phoebe said.

"What are you thinking?" Bridget asked.

"I'm thinking that this is my last night in this house." Phoebe said going to her closet to get a comfortable outfit on.

"Are you crazy what is gonna happen if his parents finds you?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know I guess I'm gonna have to figure that out. Bridget I'm gonna miss you." She said giving her a hug. "Piper please don't say anything to Dad."

"I won't."

"Thank you."

* * *

Cole walked into his room the next evening after a miserable day to hear taps at his window. He walked outside and down to see Phoebe.

"Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore are though Romeo." She smile with being able to see him again.

"Phoebe what are you doing here?"

"Come run away with me and let's get married."

"Hold on Come up first."

"Fine." Phoebe answered because she would do anything for Cole.

Once Phoebe climbed up to Cole's room. The held each other tightly for minutes.

"Let's wait to runaway until my parents tell us otherwise." Cole said walking her into the room.

"They already did. I was told to stay away from you."

"Yes they wouldnt want to loose thier only son on this." Cole explained.

"At least they'll approve." Phoebe said thinking of her parents.

"Hey it will be okay." Cole assured with another hug.

"I hope so."


	8. Yes

Cole watched Phoebe sleep in his arms. Phoebe was in his own bed and he wasn't dreaming. Phoebe began to stir and rolled her body towards Cole with a smile.

"Morning." He smiled at her feeling nothing but love.

"Good morning to you too." Phoebe greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Cole asked.

"Happy... And you?"

"Complete." Cole stated starring into her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. She began to play with his hair as well. Phoebe moved her head closer to Cole's head. They started a soft gentle kiss. "We should... should get downstairs to tell my parents."

"Really?" Phoebe asked nerviously.

"Yea, don't worry about it. They'll love you." Cole answered her.

"What if they don't?" Phoebe asked.

"Then we'll just start fresh somewhere else." Cole assured.

"Okay." Phoebe smiled.

"Come on." Cole said sitting up. "I'll bring you down to the stables so you can take care of Bella while I give my parents the news... You did ride Bella?"

"Yeah of course."

* * *

"Morning Coleridge." Elizabeth greeted Cole while he was his breakfast.

"Mom, Dad... I am getting married." Cole started with saying something that his parents would want to hear.

"Really with who... The princess of..." Elizabeth started.

"Mother she isn't a Princess." Cole smiled.

"Then who is she?" Benjamen asked.

"Come to the stables and I'll show you." Cole stood anxious to be by Phoebe's side.

Elizabeth saw Phoebe brushing Bella, and stopped, "I thought we decieded that you were going to marry someone else."

"No, you did and why can't I marry her. We love each other." Cole imformed.

"Can you give us a minute?" Elizabeth told Cole.

"Fine." Cole said walking over to Phoebe.

"They look like a good match, maybe we can reconsider our thoughts about her?" Ben suggested to Liz.

"But that isnt who we were planning for him."

"Yes, but at the party she seemed nice and they are apparently crazy about each other. She is here, and look at Cole... he finally looks happy." Ben told his wife.

"I guess your right."

"Are they upset?" Phoebe asked.

"My mother is, but I'm not exactly sure about my father. But it is going to be fine I know it." He smiled.

"Okay we talked, and it is clearly that you are in love and Phoebe I haven't seen my son this happy in a very long time so...." Ben started.

"So..." Cole questioned.

"You two are going to be Married as soon as we make all the arrangements." Elizabeth finished.

"Are you serious?" Phoebe asked excited and shocked.

"Completely." Ben responded.

Phoebe hugged Cole's parents out of relief."Thank you!" Cole tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"I love you," They said together followed by a kiss.

* * *

**Please review... I hope you enjoy this story. :)**


End file.
